1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network security system.
2. Background of the Related Art
As the types of cyber attacks through the Internet are diversified and complicated recently, the cyber attacks are difficult to effectively detect and counteract with a single security system.
Accordingly, integrated security management techniques and integrated control systems are proposed in order to systematically associate and automatically manage single security systems in an integrated manner.
However, it is difficult to protect cyber attacks made through a global wide area network such as the Internet using a manual security management system which manages only a limited single security management area in a centralized manner.
Furthermore, a Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attack is regarded as a very serious network security issue.
It is difficult to distinguish DDoS attacks from normal traffics, and thus the DDoS attacks are difficult to predict in advance, and the extent of damage is enormous throughout the network.
In addition, since most of the DDoS attacks are being developed as a bandwidth consuming attack which flows a large amount of malicious traffics into the network and depletes resources of the entire network, they arouse very serious problems from the aspect of network resources as well as network security.
More particularly, the DDoS attack flows malicious traffics into a transport network as they are although the malicious packets are blocked in an attacked domain, the problem of congestion and resource depletion in the entire network is not solved, and recently developed wireless networks, which are configured of Access Points (APs), relays and stations, are extremely vulnerable to network attacks.
Accordingly, serious problems that cannot be solved using a local security structure of the prior art are introduced. In this situation, there is no method that can perfectly predict and cope with all kinds of DDoS and other network attacks in practice, and thus required is a technique for predicting and coping with the attacks so as to minimize loss of network resources and services incurred by various network attacks.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.